


Something New

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (light), Belly Kink, Dancing, Domestic, Drunk!Emily, Drunk!Spencer, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moreid, Overeating, Party, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: A party at Morgan and Reid’s leads to not only a fun night with their friends, but also discovering an aspect of their relationship they hadn’t thought of before.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely for my own guilty pleasures lol. I hope someone else enjoys!

Derek can’t remember whose idea it was to have everyone over for an impromptu party. Someone mentioned it at work, the idea getting passed around. Before he knew it, everyone they hung out with from the BAU were piling into his and Spencer’s apartment. It’s not a bad thing though. It’s rare that they all have time to relax and hang out, so this is nice for everyone. With all the crazy things they see on a daily basis, it doesn’t take much to please the fellow FBI agents. A few pizzas and some drinks were plenty, and everyone’s having a good time. Even Hotch looks rather content, him and JJ sharing photos of their sons. Derek smiles over at them, really glad to see them unwind a little bit. He glances over at his boyfriend, grinning at the sight of him and Emily attempting to do a magic trick for Rossi. The older man goes along with it, knowing the younger agents aren’t exactly sober in the moment. 

Spencer is having a grand time, just a little more than tipsy. It’s not easy for him to let down his walls, always feeling like he has to be completely perfect, especially at work. His friends make life a little easier, but he still thinks he has to be the one everyone can rely on. Being home immediately helps him relax a bit, and having some alcohol run through his system is only making things better. He’s a happy drunk- not sad or angry. He’ll start to chat with whoever will listen, being a little sillier than he normally would. Spencer jabbers on with Emily as he eats, pulling Rossi back to them every time the older man attempts to slip away. In his eyes, they should have parties much more often. 

“Prentiss! Emily Prentiss,” Spencer grins, reaching for her arm. “Let’s hang out.”

“We are,” she giggles, equally as drunk as her companion. “Are you hungry? Let’s get food.”

Spencer really isn’t, already having eaten. But he doesn’t want to say no, following her back into the kitchen. He accepts the plate he’s handed, taking a bite. 

“Thank you. I wanna say hi to Hotch. And JJ, and Garcia. She has such a cool name. Penelope is the best name. Penelope. It’s so fun to say.” Spencer goes on and on, walking back into the living room. 

He looks around, smiling widely when he catches Derek’s eye. He blows him a kiss, making the agent laugh. Spencer beams, walking over to JJ and Hotch. He easily inserts himself into the conversation, cooing over pictures of Henry and Jack. Derek watches from his spot on the couch, only averting his eyes when he feels someone sit next to him. 

“Rossi, hey. Enjoying the party?” Derek grins, clinking his glass against the mans. 

“Oh, the party’s perfect. You’ve got one talkative boyfriend,” Rossi muses, smiling back at him. “He’s not like this at work. It’s nice to see him in- I don’t know- a different light. You kids don’t understand how happy it makes me to see you not stressed all the time. I mean that, Morgan.”

Derek smiles softly, feeling a little warm and fuzzy inside. Rossi really took everyone under his wing once they became close, and even if no one mentions it, they all appreciate it. They always have to be strong for the people they help, and he lets them relax for a little bit. It’s nice to have someone like him when things get hard. 

“It means a lot to me too, Rossi. And trust me, Spencer and I love seeing you all outside of work,” Derek chuckles. “Come by anytime, really.”

He smiles, finishing his drink and patting Derek on the shoulder. “I’ll keep that in mind. I should get going, it’s getting late for this old man. Enjoy your weekend, Morgan. And tell Spencer I said goodbye. I’m afraid if I do it myself I won’t leave for another hour.”

“Will do, Rossi,” Derek laughs, watching him head out. 

After that- and after filling his drink one more time- he gets up to party himself a little, pulling Spencer away from JJ and Hotch. 

“Hey, pretty boy. Care to dance, or did you forget about little old me?” He pouts playfully, pulling his boyfriend close. 

“You know I can’t dance,” Spencer snickers, wrapping his arms around Derek. “We can... sway. That’s all I really know.”

Derek shakes his head fondly, kissing his forehead as they sway in place. He’s able to keep it mostly innocent- their boss is here after all. However, he can’t help but to grip onto Spencer’s hips a bit, smirking softly. Spencer only presses closer, feeling especially flirty after the few drinks he’s had. 

“Do you want to sit with me while I eat?” Spencer asks, looking up at him with big eyes. 

He’s honestly lost track of how much he’s had, not really paying much attention. He’s too busy worrying about making the most of the time they all have together, knowing soon enough there will be another case to work on. As long as everyone is happy, Spencer’s perfectly content. 

“Sure,” Derek nods, leading him to the couch. “I’ll get it. And why don’t I also grab you some water instead of a drink?”

That last bit is mostly to himself, Spencer not paying much attention anyways. Derek just doesn’t want him to be too hungover the next morning, although he’ll be ready to comfort him no matter what. He brings Spencer a plate and a bottle of water, making sure he takes at least a few drinks of that. Spencer cuddles into his side as he eats, absentmindedly watching what’s on the television. He wishes they could do this all the time. Even while he knows that’s not possible, he also knows that if they did do this all the time, the moments wouldn’t be even half as special to them. 

“Okay,” Spencer sighs once he’s finished. “I’m gonna hang out with Garcia. She’s the best, babe.”

“That she is,” Derek agrees, watching Spencer skip over to their tech girl. 

Derek lets Emily convince him to dance with her, standing up and twirling the girl a few times. She’s more than happy to have Derek show her new dance moves, giggling giddily every time she gets it right. 

“You’re gonna be better than me soon, Prentiss,” Derek chuckles, smirking at her. 

“Oh you know it. Watch your back, hot stuff,” she snickers. 

JJ comes over shortly, rather amused by the mini dance battle the two have going on. She puts a hand on Emily’s back, alerting her that it’s about time to get going. The other agent whines a little bit, but complies once JJ whispers something in her ear. Derek will definitely be wondering about that one for awhile. He bids them both goodbye, getting a kiss on each cheek from them. He walks them out to the car, making sure they get in okay. 

“Are you okay to drive?” He asks JJ, wanting to be sure that both of them will be safe. 

“I didn’t drink tonight. Designated driver,” she promises, smiling at him. “Will and Henry are with his parents, so me and Emily get to have a sleepover tonight.” Her voice is just dripping with sarcasm, but in the fondest way possible. Derek knows she would easily drop everything to take care of her best friend. 

“Yeah, you two have fun with that. Tell the boys me and Spencer say hi,” Derek chuckles. 

“I will. And you tell Spence we said bye. Give him a kiss for me!” JJ calls, waving to him as she drives off. 

Derek grins, heading back inside. Hotch and Garcia are talking, but Spencer isn’t in the room. He isn’t too concerned- it is their own apartment after all. Derek easily slips into the conversation, lasting a few more minutes before Hotch decides to call it quits. 

“Tonight was... a good break, Morgan,” he nods, a small smile on his face. “We all needed it.”

“For sure, man. Thanks for coming. I’ll see you on Monday,” Derek nods, shaking his hand before Hotch heads out. 

“Hi, handsome,” Garcia purrs, laying her head on his shoulder. “Feels like I haven’t seen you all night. Did you dance to your hearts content?”

“I definitely did, baby girl,” he nods, yawning softly. “You have any idea where Spencer is?”

“I think he went to change into pajamas or something,” she hums. “He’s so adorable when he’s drunk. Just talking and dancing away. I like seeing him carefree.”

“Me too,” Derek smiles fondly. “I don’t think I was with him for more than ten minutes at a time tonight. He’s a little social butterfly when he’s not sober.” 

“He definitely is,” Garcia grins, patting his chest. “I should go. I don’t want to be the one keeping you guys awake. I miss hanging out with you guys. Come for dinner soon, okay?”

Derek nods, missing his best friend as well. “Sure thing, mama,” he promises, kissing her cheek before he gets up to walk her out. 

“Good. I’ll walk myself out, my car’s right out front. Go rub you boyfriend’s belly, I don’t think he feels good,” Garcia tells him, smiling softly. 

“He doesn’t? Why didn’t he tell me?” Derek frowns, immediately concerned for Spencer. 

“Oh, honey, he didn’t tell me and not you. I just noticed. First of all, he ate enough for three people, and he hardly eats more than half a sandwich at work. He switched to water after a little while, and he did look a little uncomfortable when he thought no one was watching him. I’m sure he’ll be okay with you.” She kisses his cheek one more time, hugging Derek. “I’ll see you Monday. Love you, sugar.”

“Love you too, princess. Thanks for telling me about Spencer,” he nods, making sure she gets to her car before shutting the door. 

Derek cleans up a little, throwing away plates and putting glasses in the sink. Spencer comes back shortly, Derek’s pajama pants and shirt on. The older man smiles when he sees his boyfriend, wrapping arms around his waist from behind. 

“Hey, baby boy. You doing okay? A little bird told me you might have a bit of a tummy ache.”

“Birds don’t talk,” Spencer murmurs, leaning back against him. “Birds chirp. And we don’t understand what the chirps mean, Derek. I’m fine, anyway.” 

Derek knows it isn’t true from the little growls he can hear from Spencer’s belly, and his stomach looks rounder then usual. But he doesn’t argue with Spencer, just leading him back to their room. He changes himself, just stripping down to his boxers. 

“Lay down,” he tells the younger agent, “I’ll be right back.”

Derek heads to the kitchen, grabbing some water. He eventually decides to make tea, knowing his boyfriend isn’t very fond of stuff like ginger ale. He makes it and carries the mug back to bed, smiling when he sees Spencer looking adorable, all sprawled out above the covers. 

“I ate too much,” he admits, sighing softly. “I look pregnant.”

Derek snickers, setting the tea down on the nightstand. “What are you naming the baby?” He grins, giving his belly a rub. 

“Derek Junior,” Spencer yawns, sitting up a little to have a drink. “Thank you for the tea. It always makes me feel better when my stomach’s upset.”

“I know,” Derek smiles. “That’s why I brought it. Just try and relax.”

Spencer nods, settling himself between Derek’s legs and leading back against his chest. He drinks the tea, listening to the odd sounds coming from his stomach. Derek tugs his shirt up a little bit, palming circles against his slightly firm belly. He doesn’t want Spencer in pain, but he would be lying if he said his boyfriend didn’t look extra adorable right now. He doesn’t know why he feels this way- anyone else would probably say it’s weird. Spencer just looks so good like this, in this odd little state. Still a bit drunk, filled up with food, and ready to be taken care of. Derek isn’t really sure why he likes this or what even about it, but he decides not to worry about it in the moment. All that matters is that they’re happy. 

“It feels really good when you do that,” Spencer murmurs. “Can you put a little more pressure?”

Derek only nods softly, pressing his hand more firmly against his belly. Spencer lets out a happy whine, and the sound makes Derek feel a way he’s not totally sure how to explain. 

“You look really good right now, baby,” he whispers, keeping a hand pressed to Spencer’s stomach. 

“What, stuffed?” Spencer snorts, not really thinking he’s serious. 

“Yeah,” Derek admits plainly. “You’re always beautiful. This is just... a different look. You’re so thin regularly, but you look good with a little extra right around here.” 

He rubs Spencer’s stomach with both hands, while the other one tries to think of what he wants to say. He can’t say that he doesn’t like this either. Both the feeling of being just too full and Derek’s hands on his achy belly were just too good. 

“I... I don’t know if I’d actually want to gain weight, but for some people, this is like- it’s a thing. Maybe every now and then I can just- well, do what I did tonight. Overeat a little,” Spencer whispers, cheeks red. 

It’s clear he’s embarrassed, but Derek doesn’t even tease him because he’s flustered too. It’s not a bad thing, though. Being in a relationship is all about discovering new things about each other, and this is something they both seem to like. 

“Okay,” Derek exhales. “We can do whatever you’re comfortable with. We can experiment a little more in the future if you want to. For now, just try and relax. I love you a lot.”

“I love you too,” Spencer whispers, relaxing immediately. 

Now that he knows Derek isn’t grossed out or upset with him, he practically melts against him. While he’s still a little tipsy, Spencer is sober enough by now to know that this conversation was an important one. He loves that they can communicate like this. It helps him trust Derek fully, which is really all the older man will ever ask of him. Spencer leans back against his chest, enjoying the feeling of hands on his taut belly as he starts to drift off. Derek continues his light massage, drinking in the grumbles coming from Spencer’s stomach. He eventually falls asleep after Spencer does, his hands still in the same spot as before. While the conversation the next morning might be a little bit awkward, they both know it’ll be okay in the end. As long as they can keep communicating and trusting, it’ll all work out just fine.


End file.
